Ikuran
by Hanyou-01
Summary: When the shadowmarked walk among the humans. One girl must fight to stay alive. R


Ikuran...

This story starts out in the narorators P.O.V.

Dailin

The sun was streaming through her window. The shadows playing across her face when she woke. Sitting in her room she looked around…a sudden shock brought her back to reality, she would be leaving the life she knew, and this was the day it would all start. Nothing could brighten her spirit, neither the beautiful sunny day nor the brilliant blue sky served for anything but to dampen her mood more. Everything may look nice, but they were sending her away. Far away.

Hours of waiting finally ended with the envoy arriving at the school. Dragging her feet as she walked, Dailin pulled out the small envelope that her brother had snuck into her pocket as she left. Letting a tear fall down her cheek, she quickly rubbed an arm across her face. He was the only one that cared about her.

Tsurei

Watching from one of the many school windows, he saw the new girl arrive. A limousine pulled up to the school's main door. A tall man stepped out of the passenger door and quickly opened the rear door. _'She must be important' _he thought out loud, mumbling slightly. Then she came. She wasn't tall, nor was she dressed more formally than the schools uniform, but that wasn't what grabbed his attention, it was her hair. Startling silver tied back at the nape of her neck, with long bangs, one pushed behind her ear. She was beautiful.

He watched her slowly stumble from the car and seeming not to care, brush aside the man who offered her his hand and walk slowly towards the entrance. He stifled the laugh that escaped his lips, as he watched her drag her feet. Then as though she had remembered something reach into her pocket and draw out a small envelope. Stuffing it back into her pocket she rubbed her arm-

"Tsurei!" "If you wouldn't mind answering my question!" startled he turned back to his desk and right into the face of Mr. Ritou, the history teacher. "Err…7" he stuttered, the whole class broke out in laughter. Turning Mr. Ritou handed him a detention slip. It was going to be a long day…

Dailin

Sniffing slightly, the last box was left in her new room and, she was left alone. She wouldn't be starting classes until the next day and now all I had to do was wait for her new roommate to appear. Bored, after only five minutes of waiting, she grabbed her small set of throwing knives. _The school would have a fit if they knew about them_ She thought _what do I care?_ They were only one of the fighting skills she had acquired from her brother, but being the smallest they were the only weapons she could bring along when she left.

No one came until nightfall but by then Dailin was fast asleep she could always meet her roommate tomorrow.

Chapter 1

Tsurei 

I didn't see her for a long time. Then suddenly one day (after being sent out of class) I was standing in the hall and she was there! Putting one my buckets down, I ran up to her.

"Hi I'm Rei" but when I stuck out my hand she just looked at me. Slightly crestfallen I started to retract my hand.

Then in a sudden movement she reached out and grabbed my hand! Turning it around she studied it for a moment, and dropped it again. Starting to walk back down the hall she turned "You should be more careful with your secrets Shadow-marked" then disappeared down the stairs.

Smirking slightly _'This is going to be more interesting then I thought…Who is Sh-'_. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when a book was sent through the open hall window and smashed into my head. "Pick those buckets back up or I'll add another half hour detention to your punishment"

Turning to face my teacher I put on my best smile and walked back to the buckets. 'One day I'll make him pay' I thought to myself, I pretended to lift the pails with difficulty, their weight was insignificant. 'But I can't let them know that' smirking again I waited for the hour to pass. 'I can't let them get suspicious…yet'

Chapter 2

Dailin

'_A shadow marked here? But if he is… his training needs a lot more work…Rei…'_ , I waited looking out my bedroom window at the full moon. Something was going on at this school and I intend to find out what.

* * *

A.N.

I thought someone might like this story so here we go! R&R

Hanyou


End file.
